


You Can Do Better Than Me (I Can't Do Better Than You)

by Bloodlust



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodlust/pseuds/Bloodlust
Summary: “You know, you don’t have to stay with me.”Sometimes, Ryan's insecurities get the best of him.





	You Can Do Better Than Me (I Can't Do Better Than You)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to too much Death Cab for Cutie so I decided to use my sadness for the better. Beware of my terrible grammar, endings, and everything else. (I try to make myself sound smarter by using "big" words but shhh... we don't talk about it"
> 
> Song- "You Can Do Better Than Me" Death Cab for Cutie

“You know, you don’t have to stay with me.”

Gavin stared up at Ryan in shock, never expecting to hear those words escape his boyfriend’s mouth. It had been a lovely day, the two spending their time together at the park. The smaller man had barely sat down when Ryan uttered that sentence, the words laced with uncertainty.

“Rye, what are you on about?”

“Look, I love you, I really do, but I… I don’t want to hold you back. There are so many people that would love to be with you, Gavin! You could have anyone, why would you choose me out of all people?”

Tears were freely leaking from the man’s eyes at this point. They flowed down and stained his reddened cheeks. Gavin so desperately wanted to say something, but his throat clogged with emotion and couldn’t find the strength to force them out.

“I just… I want you to be happy, Gav. You deserve the world, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to give it to you. If I can’t give you that, then I-”

Ryan’s rant was cut off by the gentle embrace of Gavin’s arms. They encircled him tightly, as if holding on for dear life. A soft sniffling sound could be heard, however it was unclear which man it was coming from.

“Rye, I’d never leave you. I’m with you: forever and always. I love you, Rye, and you love me. I’m not gonna give up on what we have.”

The two stood like that, enfolded in each other’s arms, neither daring to move. After what seemed like a century, Ryan leaned down to whisper in his lover’s ear.

“Forever and always?”

“Forever and always.”


End file.
